


Did I Just See That?

by B_A_Rodriguez



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, batfam - Fandom
Genre: Bat Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_A_Rodriguez/pseuds/B_A_Rodriguez
Summary: So the Batfam has been noticing how odd Damian has been acting...more odd than usual.Or 4 times the squad sees Damijon and 1 time they have a meeting about said seeings.





	1. Jason's Unfortunate Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> They are extremely short!!!!!!!! Sorry not sorry!

It was a normal day for the Outlaws. They were just finishing up training and heading to get some lunch. They went to a cafe down the street from their apartment that sold possibly the best blueberry muffins, if you ask Jason anyway. That's all he was doing. He was ordering a chicken sandwich and his muffin when he noticed some familiar hair at the corner of his eye. While Kori and Roy ordered he looked harder. Yes it was Jon Kent, the now 18 year old son of Superman. But what was he doing here? And who was he with?

"Jason? Earth to Jason?" Roy said snapping his fingers. 

"What!" Jason responded looking away from the boy. 

"To go or here?" Roy asked. 

And as he said it the boy with Jon turned a little and he realized it was Damian. Before he could say hi or answer Roy Damian leaned over the booth and kissed Jon. 

"To go! To go now!" Jason shouted. 

Kori and Roy both looked with confusion as Jason waited at the other end of the cafe for their order. 

"Jason what is wrong?" Kori asks putting her hand on his shoulder. 

"Nothing I just want to go back to the apartment you know I hate people." Jason says still staring at the now making out boys. 

"To go number 73!" the cashier yells. 

"That's us let's go!" Jason yells running out the door. 

Why, why must he see things that he was obviously not meant to see.


	2. Dick's Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is meeting up with Barbra at the movies when he has a run in with one of his brothers...It's Damian, Damian is who he runs into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not as short as the last but still short!

There he was sitting and waiting for Barbra to show for their movie date. He had his seats, their popcorn, and soda to share. They were going to be watching the newest "chick flick" and it didn't bother Dick one bit. He actually like those movies sometimes. They were different from the life him and his family lead. He was on his phone when he happened to look up and saw someone familiar sitting down. He couldn't put his finger on it but he knew that boy from somewhere. He kept staring until his phone was vibrating in his hand. 

"Hello." He answered. 

"Hey babe I'm outside can you come get me?" Barbra asked on the other end. 

"Of course babe! Hopefully no one steals our stuff." Dick joked before hanging up . 

As he walked down to get Barb he looked back and the boy and was able to see that it was Jon Kent. That's strange he thought, why is he here in Gotham to see a chick flick Dick thought to himself. He finally made it to Barbra and kissed her before leading her to the theater. 

"So you'll never guess who's here." Dick said opening the door to the theater.

"Who?"

"Jon. It's so weird. I'm wondering why he came all this way for a movie." 

"Maybe he's meeting someone. He's here enough with Damian I'm sure a nice girl has caught his eye." 

Dick nodded to agree and led Barbra to their seats.

"Are you gonna say hi?" Babs asked. 

"No I don't wanna embarrass him if it is a date and he doesn't want anyone to know." Dick said stuffing his face with popcorn. 

They spent time catching up and on their phones that the next time Dick looked up there was a boy sitting next to Jon now. He tilted his head and looked at the back of the head of the new boy next to Jon. It looked familiar as well. He looked for a long time and couldn't figure it out. Right before the movie started he heard Jon yell.

"Dami stop!" 

Dick looked at Barbra in shock wondering if she heard what he heard. Barbra looked him confused. 

"What is it Dick?" She asked amused.

"You didn't here Jon call that boy Damian?" Dick asked. 

"Umm no I didn't. Is it Damian? We should definitely say hi now." Barbara said standing up. 

"Fine." Dick said standing up as well. 

As they did they saw Damian grab Jon's face and press their lips together. Dick and Barbra stood in shock. They watched as the two boys kissed while the first trailer was going. 

"Hey assholes sit down!" yelled a guy from behind them. 

"I'm not feeling this movie." Dick said grabbing his things.

"Same we can wait for Redbox or something." Barbra added and heading out with him. 

How is it that Dick is unlucky enough to see things he's more than likely not supposed to be seeing.


	3. Tim's Terrible Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Stephanie head to the Metropolis Museum of Art and Technology so Tim can look over an Exhibit that Wanye Ent. is funding. Meanwhile Tim notices that he isn't the batbro visiting Metropolis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It about meh long. Enjoy lovelies!

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Wayne-Drake." the curator said shaking Tim's hand. 

"The pleasure is all mine. I'm always happy to help with Exhibits like these that have to do with Tech. I'm happy my father trusted me to over see it. I can't wait for opening night." 

Tim headed down the elevator to the main floor where he left Stephanie waiting. He was ecstatic that Bruce had trusted him with such a cool project. He made his was out of the elevator and to Stephanie who was sitting in the coffee shop. 

"I got you one." She said handing Tim a coffee. 

"I love you. I need this." Tim said already drinking from the cup. 

"God you're so addicted." She teased. 

"So you wanna look around before we head out?" He asked putting his arm around her waist. 

"Yes please. I really want to go see the Early Renaissance collection they have." 

"Lead the way." Tim said guiding her in front of him. 

They made their way to the collection and were enjoying it when Tim heard giggling. He looked and saw two boys walking in hand in hand with their heads down. Tim looked back at the art and then at Stephanie with a smile. He heard the giggling again and turned to see the boys back were to them now. He couldn't shake the feeling her knew at least one of them from somewhere. 

"Are you okay Tim? I didn't think their laughing was that distracting." Stephanie said grabbing his hand. 

"It's not I just feel like I know one of them." 

"Really?" She says turning her head. " All I see are heads." 

They continue through the museum and don't run into the boys again. But while Stephanie is in the Bathroom Tim sees the boys below him at the coffee shop. He is on the second floor leaning over the rails when he sees the boys kiss. He then realizes the reason he knows them is because one is Jon Kent aka Superboy. The other is Damian aka Robin aka his littlest fucking brother. Tim stares in shock as Stephanie comes up behind him which makes him jump.

"What is wrong with you?" Stephanie asks concerned. 

"Boys...Damian...kiss...there...coffee..." 

"Umm okay let's get you home Timmy love." 

Tim follows Steph feeling like he needs to do about five shot of espresso to clear his mind. Why does Tim have to know things that he doesn't want to know.


	4. Lois' Lack of Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look Lois was just trying to get laundry done. She knows Jon is gonna have sexy time now that he's 18 but could he at least do it while she's not home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point guys you should know the drill. Love you!

Lois got off early from the Planet and was trying to get some stuff done around the house. She knew Jon would be out of the way when she saw Damian's bike parked out front. She just assumed they were playing video games as usual. She just finished cleaning the kitchen when she decided it was laundry time. She went into her room to gather hers and Clark's things. She was heading towards Jon's room when she heard noises. 

"Damian stop I told you my mom is home."Jon said. 

Lois put her ear closer to the door.

"Okay well then be quieter Kent." Damian responded. 

"Okay really! How can I when you put your hand on my.." 

Lois walked away before she heard anymore. 

"He can do his own laundry from now on." She said to herself running down the stairs. 

She was tossing the clothes in the dryer and starting dinner when the two boys came down.

"Hey mom! What cha cooking?" Jon asked sliding over and hugging her. 

"Pasta. Are you staying Damian there is plenty of food?" 

"That would be great. If you don't mind Mrs. Kent." Damian responded sitting at the table. 

"Not at all. I'm sure you've both worked up and appetite after being up there so long." She said in a "I know what you did" tone. 

"What?" Jon asked shocked. 

"I mean all those video games have to be exhausting." Lois responded leaving the kitchen. 

The door swung behind her as she went to the laundry room but not before she heard Damian. 

"I told you she wouldn't hear if we had the TV on." Damian said smugly. 

Lois just rolled her eyes.


	5. Family Findings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a family meeting. And let's just say they may get more than they bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one soooo enjoy lovelies!!! 
> 
> BTW I don't know if I ever said age buuut Damian is 20 and Jon just turned 18 and it's the summer before college.

"We are gathered here today because there is an issue that is happening in our little family. I have noticed a change in Damian and I think I know why." Jason said seriously while sitting at the head of the table. 

"Jason we know. Damian and Jon are hooking up." Dick says annoyed. 

"What?!" Bruce and Clark say in unison. 

"Oh God you didn't know" Lois says trying not to laugh.

"You knew?!" Clark says shocked. 

"Not by choice." 

"None of us found out by choice." Tim said dryly. 

"Were they kissing when saw them? Dick asked. 

"Yes!!!" Tim and Jason answered. 

"Oh lucky you. I had to hear them trying to be quiet." Lois adds throwing her hand in the air. 

The boys laugh while Clark looks confused. 

"Why do you look confused?" Bruce asks Clark. 

"Being quiet?" 

"Clark honey really. They were having sex." Lois explains going and putting her hand on his shoulder. 

"Ew!" Clark and Bruce say. 

"Anyway! I have called you here because I have planted a camera in Damian's room so we can see what this is exactly." Jason says turning on the computer monitor.

"You did what!" they all yell expect Tim.

"First off I did the planting. And not by choice! He made me!" Tim says annoyed and slouching in his chair. 

"Shut up Tim! Now here we go." 

On the screen is Damian sitting on his bed and Jon standing in front of him.

"Dami I want to tell my parents. I'm tired of the sneaking around and the fake night patrols." Jon says putting his arms on around Damian's neck. 

"Why? I like it just being us right now. I'm not ready to share us yet." 

"Dami it's important I've never lied like this to them." 

"I feel like my family already knows. We really haven't been discreet." Damian says now putting his hands on Jon's hips. 

"No shit!" Jason and Tim say in unison. 

"Dami either we come out or I'm done." Jon says backing away form Damian. 

Damian grabs Jon's hand pulls him close. He stands up and puts a hand on Jon's cheek.

"Is that...Is that what you want?" Damian says defeated. 

"Yes." 

"Fine I guess we could tell them. I just don't like all the questions and the fucking jokes my brothers will make." Damian says sitting back down on the bed with a sigh. 

"Haha he's right thought." Jason says nudging Dick with his elbow. 

"So we tell them tonight?" Jon asks slipping between Damian's legs.

"Sure...call your parents I guess." Damian replies with a hand pulling Jon closer.

"They're already here."

"Shit!" everyone in the batcave says.

"You guys thought he wouldn't find out. He can see through walls and super hearing is also a thing." Tim says trying not to laugh. 

"Wait what! How do you know that?" Damian asks. 

"When you went to get drinks I heard my dad fly down and I heard him and my mom." 

"Hmm...you know they're probably in the cave which means they can't hear us." Damian says with an evil smile.

"Babe really...super hearing remember." 

"Fine...but can I least blow you?"

Batman shuts off the computer and stares at Jason.

"So I will remove the cameras tomorrow and de-bug the room." Jason says saluting at Bruce. 

"I need to get my memory erased." Clark says with his hands in his hair. 

"You and me both." Tim says sipping coffee and staring into the abyss. 

"Um we're cool with this though. Right? I mean I'm happy for Damian." Dick says looking at everyone. 

"Of course." Bruce replies.

Jason and Tim nod with a smile. 

"I mean who would have thought he'd find someone who likes him for him." Tim says shrugging. 

"Clark?" Lois says looking at her husband. 

"I don't like the idea of anyone dating Jon but I trust Damian. So I'd rather it be someone I know and trust then some random guy."

Alfred is half way down the stairs when he clears his throat to get the attention of the room. 

"Sir, Master Damian request everyone's presence in the study." Alfred says arching his eyebrow. 

"Already. Wow lil D gives..." Jason started but was stopped by Dick and Bruce slapping the back of his head.

They all make their way to the study and see the two boys sitting next to each other.

"Oh my God all of you! Literally all of you had to have a meeting about my personal life." Damian says rolling his eyes and putting his head on Jon's shoulder. 

"What! We care about you brat." Jason says. 

"So you know we know about you?" Tim asks in the corner of the study.

"Yup! And we don't care if you like it or not." Jon says.

"No one is against this guys. We just ...it was Jason's idea to hold the meeting!" Dick exclaims.

"Well Tim put camera's and mic's in your room!" Jason retorts. 

"Because you asked me to asshole." Tim replies stepping up to Jason. 

"Language Tim." Dick says stepping between them. 

"You did what Drake?" Damian asks stepping up the three boys. 

"I just said Jason made me! Did you miss that part?" Tim says throwing his hands up. 

"He's not that persuasive!" Damian yells. 

"Excuse me! I take offense to that bat brat!" Jason yells back. 

"Oh my God you guys are the worst shut up!" Dick says holding them all back. 

"Shut up!" Tim, Jason and Damian say trying to hit each other. 

Meanwhile...

"So you sure want in on this?" Bruce asks Jon sliding next him while the fighting happens. 

Jon smiles and gives a little laugh. 

"Yeah he's worth it." Jon replies admiring Damian who is now on top of Tim trying to choke him. 

"Are you positive?" Clark ask also slipping next to his son. 

"Yeah look at him." Jon say with admiration. 

Damian now was being pulled by Dick who was being tackled by Jason while Tim was being smashed on the floor by the other three boys. 

Clark just shook his head and lead Lois out of the house. 

Bruce went upstairs to lay down before patrols. 

Jon sat on the couch watching his boyfriend beat up his brothers. 

Jason thought about the video he had and realized he now had blackmail....while being pinned by Dick. 

Tim was reevaluating his life choices...like helping Jason. 

And Dick was trying not to cry with happiness at Damian finding love. 

And all was right in the world.


End file.
